Akatsuki's Demonic Cherry Blossom
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: REWRITTEN! To read this go the Akatsuki's Demonic Cherry Blossom, Rewritten.
1. the memory

**Enjoy!!**

The Beginning

Flashback & Dream

_24 years ago-The Underworld_

_A young girl with pastel pink hair and emerald eyes was running away from a couple of demon guards._

_They were trying frantically to return her pack to the palace, but it was futile the young girl was doing everything in her power to stop or distract them._

"_Leave me alone!" yelled the girl._

"_Princess!! Wait!!" yelled a guard._

"_NO!! I'm not going back!" yelled the girl._

"_We're not gonna let you leave so easily!!" exclaimed the other guard. The girl was running out breath and energy. She didn't know how much more running she could do. All she was hoping for right now was a way to leave this place but everything she has tried has failed. She was about to give up but she then remembered something that could help. It was an incantation that will take her to the human world. The girl stopped running._

"_So you've given up, Eh?" said a guard._

" _In your dreams!!" she spatted back putting up her hands in a hand sign._

"_Eh?" said the other guard not knowing what the girl was doing._

" _Hmph, Gods of the underworld hear my plea……"the girl started._

" _Wait!! Daigo!!" exclaimed one of the guards._

"_What" said the guard frustrated._

"_She's doing some kind of incantation. We have to stop her." replied the guard_

"_Take me away from this place!!" yelled the girl using the last of her energy to perform the spell._

"_NO!! Princess!!" yelled the guards. The girl disappeared._

_24 years ago- Konoha_

_(This is when the nine-tailed fox was attacking the village and the yondaime gave up his life to save the village)_

_The Harunos were returning home from the big battle with the nine-tailed fox. Mrs. Haruno spotted a baby girl that was covered in blood and crying. Mrs. Haruno didn't spot any people around and thus concluding that the baby's parents were most likely killed. _

"_What's wrong?" asked Mr. Haruno.(a/n: I don't know their names and I don't really think its important )_

"_Look what I found" replied Mrs. Haruno showing him the baby. _

"_Oh." said the husband with a look of pity._

"_I'm not leaving her here you know" said Mrs. Haruno."I knew you'll say something like that." said Mr. Haruno sighing. "Okay, we'll take her home and figure out what to do after that, Okay?"_

"_Okay" replied Mrs. Haruno cradling the baby in her arms. A few days after they brought the baby home they found out that it had no family that the Hokage could find. With the help of a very convincing argument by Mrs. Haruno they decided to adopt the baby._

"_What should we name her?" asked Mr. Haruno_

"_What about… Sakura… for the color of her hair?" replied Mrs. Haruno._

" _It fits perfect." said Mr. Haruno with an approving expression on his face. _

End of Flashback & Dream

" Argh, What time is it" said a girl with pastel pink hair and emerald eyes just waking up.

" _**Crap! We're going to be late!" said inner Sakura. **_

"No duh, I know we're gonna be late." replied Sakura. She quickly got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast before leaving to go train with her sensei before her mission.

Chapter 1-End

Short chapter, I know. Please review and I am open to any suggestions. Mild flames welcomed. First fan fiction. Should I do a short fan fiction with long chapters or long fan fiction with short chapters. Sorry if the whole thing is underline I've been trying to edit it to where it wouldn't do that. I'll try to post a new chapter every other week but I'm not making any promises. DESCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, weep L. Here is a mini-show. Enjoy!

Yukie: Naruto!! Get your butt in here!!

Sakura: Yeah, hurry up. You to Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: Hi.

Sakura: SASUKE!! You're here!

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Teme's here?

Yukie: Yep

Naruto: Why does the emo prince have to be here!

Sakura: He is not EMO!!

Yukie: Could have fooled me.

Sakura: What did you say?

Yukie: No matter how hot he is, he is forever gonna be the gay emo prince.

Itachi: Why am I here?

Yukie: ITACHI!! You're here! YAY!! ( Itachi is mine-BACK OFF)

Cassidy: Itachi where?

Yukie: You made it.

Itachi: I'm out of here.

Yukie/Cassidy: You're not going anywhere.

Sasuke: Itachi!! Chidori!

Yukie: You are not laying a single hand on my Ita-kun.

Cassidy: Your Ita-kun, ah-hem he is mine.

Everybody: Who are you two?

Yukie: I'm Yukie

Cassidy: I'm Cassidy,

Yukie/Cassidy: And together we make up the Itachi fan girl sister hood.(LOL)

Itachi: Bye.

Yukie/Cassidy: NO!! (chasing Itachi)

Sasuke: This is to be continued. (Sasuke uses the Chidori and attacked Itachi but instead he's fighting two pissed off Itachi fan girls)


	2. Sasuke

_**Inner**_

_thoughts_

Chapter 2

Sakura had light rose-pink hair, flawless porcelain skin, and a cross between emerald and sea-foam green eyes. Sakura put on a short red kimono with a pink cherry blossom pattern, a black obi, short spandex shorts underneath the kimono, black gloves, her headband, traditional ninja sandals, and shin guards that made the sandals look like boots. She put her weapons pouch on her obi, her shuriken holder on her right thigh, her late father's twin swords on her back, and her late mother's dagger around her waist. Sakura was known as Konoha's Cherry Blossom because she was the most powerful and most beautiful konoichi in all of Konoha. She has even surpass her shisou in medical ninjutsu and is about to surpass her in strength. But she is still training under Tsunade. But lately Sakura have been neglected and everyone have been to _busy _for her.

As she left to go to the Hokage Tower Inner exclaimed _**" You**_ _**do know we don't need to go"**_

"_Yes we do" _Sakura mentally replied.

" _**Why?"**_

"_Training"_

"_**We gonna be ignored"**_

"_No we're not"_

"_**Yes we are! They even forgot our 24**__**th**__** birthday!"**_

"_I know but we can still try"_

"_**Wait…"**_

"_Yeah I sense it to" _As she was running to the Hokage Tower she sensed a all to familiar presence following her but it wasn't close enough for her to tell who it belonged to.

"Tsunade-shisou, sorry I'm late." Sakura said as she entered Tsunade's office.

"Oh, heellloooo, Saaakkuuuraaa" Tsunade said with an empty sake bottle in her hand and her head on her desk.

"_**She's drunk, AGAIN!!"**_

"_No kidding"_

"Um, Tsunade-shisou I guess this a bad time?"

"Yeah, Sorry Sakura. I can't train you this month. I have some very important business to attend to."

"Okay. Well see ya, Tsunade-shisou."

"Bye" With that Sakura left.

Sakura went to a secret garden. The garden was hidden to where no one else knew where it was and by a secret spell that only Sakura and her late mother knew. It was surrounded by all sorts of different trees, plants, and flowers. It also had a crystal clear lake with a huge waterfall. It was a beautiful place. And in the middle of it was a shaded sitting place. Sakura sat down to read a book unknowing that someone had followed her. As she was reading something fell out of the book. It was a beautiful a necklace. As she picked it up and muttered "Mother". The person who followed her was confused but disregard it.

"Sakura-chan?" said an all to familiar voice.

"_**No way!"**_

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hmph, Its been awhile"

"What are you doing here!!"

"How have you been"

"Neglected. You?"

"Fine"

"How's Orochi-chan"

"I'm surprised"

"What"

"I heard that you were extremely strong but you didn't even notice that I was following. I guess you're still weak"

"I am not, _Uchiha_" Sakura said so calmly that Sasuke was taken aback by it and also by her calling him Uchiha.

"_**Shannayo!! Kill him! Kill the Chicken-ass bastard!!"**_

"So, if you are so strong than why have you been neglected?"

"They've just been busy that's all"

"May I sit down?"

"Of course _Uchiha_"

"Here" Sasuke handed her a beautiful red cherry blossom necklace"

"OMG! Its beautiful! Thank you Sasuke-kun!!"

"You're welcome" Sasuke smirked

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Training" She lied."Okay, Meet me here at midnight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye" Sakura disappeared into a blizzard of cherry blossom petals. When she arrived home she was arguing with herself to decide what to do.

"_**We should tell Tsunade-shisou!!"**_

"_But!"_

"_**But nothing!"**_

"_I know!" _This went on for hours. She finally decided not to tell anyone. It was 11:30pm when she stopped arguing with Inner.

"Oh, Crap! I'm going to be late!" She quickly got into the shower and got dressed into some clean clothes. She put on a black kimono with a red cherry blossom patter, a red obi, her spandex shorts, etc. (A/N pretty much the same thing as in the beginning of the chapter) It was 11:50 when she got done.

Chapter 2 End.

**How did you like it! Oh the strandred Disclaimer implys-I do not own Naruto. (weep). Who do you think Sakura should end up with- Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, or Deidara. Reveiw please. Mild Flames welcomed. Sorry it took me so long to upload this. My stupid** **computer had to be repaired. Here is a Mini-show.**

The Attack of the Fangirls

Ri: YUKIIIIIIIIIE!!

Yukie: What.

Ri: Where is Kakashi-kun!?

Yukie: You're the only one here.

Sakura: Where is Sasuke-kun!?

Yukie: Not here. (annoyed)

Hinata dressed as random Naruto fangirl: W...Where is N...Naruto-kun?

Yukie: They're not HERE!!

Shiori: Where is DeiDei-kun!?

Everybody but Yukie: WHO!

Shiori: Deidara-kun.

Yukie: Not here. Not here. Not here. NOT HERE!!

Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Deidara, Tobi and Naruto come in.

Kakashi: Yo

The girls turn around.

Ri: Kakashi-kun!!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!

Hinata: N...N...Naruto-kun!

Shiori: DeiDei-kun!!

Yukie: Ita-kun!!

The Boys: RUN!! Its...Its... Its the attack of the fangirls! NOOOOOO!!

Random scary music and DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. The girls are chasing the boys. After a while Yukari jumps in to save the day.

Yukari: STOP!

Yukari gets infront of the boys.

Yukie: Hi, Yukari

Fangirls runover Yukari.

Yukie: Sorry! Bye! Itaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuun!!

Yukari: Ow, this is to be continued. Tobiiiiiiii-kuuun

Yukari joins the girls.


	3. The Meeting

_**Inner**_

"_thoughts"_

Chapter 3

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she ran to the sitting area in the middle of the garden.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

"Sorry I'm late"

"No, you're right on time"

"Phew, Thank Kami!" Sakura said sitting down and sighing."Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Have you told anyone I'm here?"

"Of course not. Its not like I have anyone to talk to"

"Explain"

"Okay, Well everyone including Naruto have totally forgotten about me. They even forgot my birthday. I wouldn't be surprised if they wouldn't notice I was gone if I ever become a missing-nin!!"

"Hn" Sasuke said as he thought _"That will make things so much easier."_ Sasuke smirked.

"What happened to Orochi-chan?"

"Who?"

"Orochimaru"

"Dead"

"That's good"

"How's Naruto-baka?"

"Training with Jireaya-sama(SP?)"

"Hn, Kakashi?"

"Don't know, he disappeared on a mission some time ago."

"Lee?"

"Also missing"

"Hyuuga?"

"A jonin and engaged to Tenten, who is also a jonin."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Dating Naruto-kun and a Jonin"

"Shino-san?""An A.N.B.U."

"Hn, Kiba-san and Akamaru?"

"Kiba is also missing and Akamaru lives with Hinata."

"Shikimaru-san?"

"An A.N.B.U. captain and dating Temari-chan"

"Chouji-san?"

"A chunin and with Ino"

"Ino-san is dating Chouji-san?"

"Yes and she's a jonin."

"Hn"

"We also got a new team member in Team 7"

"Who?"

"Sai"

They talked for hours about what has been going on in Konoha and with Orochimaru among other things. While they were talking Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and took her home. He gently laid her down under the covers and kissed her gently on the mouth. Before he jumped out of her window he said "You will become mine, Sakura-chan. Goodnight." He left. Sasuke didn't know that someone was watching. This person had long, raven-black hair, crimson eyes, and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Before he left he said "Foolish little brother."

Chapter 3 End

**Guess who! Disclaimer I don't own Naruto nor Yurara sadly. Sorry it was so short. We all should know who was watching Sasuke and Sakura if not then stay tune for the next chapter. Even if you do know than still stay tune please!! Guess who Sakura's gonna end up with. Mild flames welcomed. Its time for the Mini-show!**

Yurara, Yako, and Mei come.

Yukie: Welcome Baaack!!

Sakura: Hiiii!

Kakashi: Yo

Sasuke: Hn

Itachi: …

Deidara: Hi, un

Naruto: Heeeey J

Tobi: Hello, Tobi is a good boy.

Ri: Yo what's up peoples.

Shiori: Yodles!

Yukari: Hey!

Yukie: Okay, now that the "little fan girl spaz attack" is over. Its time to get on with the show.

The Boys: Little?

Yukie: Shut up

Yukari: Okay lets get on with the show.

Yukie: Good I….

Mei: Hi J

Ri: Who the hell are you

Mei: Hey cuties. J

Mei wraps his arms around Sakura and Yukie.

Sakura/Yukie: GET OFF OF ME!!

Yukie performs Water Dragon no Jutsu and Sakura punches him hard.

Mei: Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Yukie: You scream like a girl.

Sakura: No kidding

Everyone else backs away slowly.

Yurara: Mei where the hell are you!?

Mei: Hide me! EEK!

Mei hides in random closet that popped out of nowhere.

Yurara: Have you seen a tall perverted guy with black hair.

Sakura and Yukie points to closet.

Yurara: Thank You,

Yurara drags Mei out.

Yurara: Dei you perverted jerk

Mei: Gulp

Yako: Let me handle this.

Mei: Uh-oh.

Yurara: I'll be back.

Yurara left.

Yako: Now (evil look)

Yukie: Can I help you toture him.

Yako: Sure

Yako pulls out a water bottle.

Mei: Nooooooooo

Yako: (says a very complicated math equation just use your imagination)

Mei: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! It hurts! You're killing me.

Yukie: (says a even more complicated math equation)

Mei: My brain! It hurts! Waaaagh

Sakura: I'll join!!

By now Mei is crying and everyone else left because the were afraid of what they might see. And for hours the there tortured Mei until he passed out. He woke up whenever Yurara came in. Everyone returned because they didn't know that they were still torturing Mei.

Yurara: You're coming with me.

Mei: Why

Yurara: You don't belong here

Mei: Yes I do

Yurara: Why

Mei: Many cute girls?

Yurara: Get your butt home

Mei: Okay

Mei leaves

Yurara: Sorry about that

Yukie: Don't worry you two can come back anytime just don't bring Mei

Yurara: Okay

Yurara leaves.

Yukie: That was fun, Yako.

Sakura: Yeah

Everybody backs away slowly

Yako: Bye

Yukie: Bye!

Sakura: See you.

Yako leaves

Yukie: Lets catch some Z's

Sakura: Okay

Everybody: Bye!

Itachi/Sasuke: Hn

Yukie follows Itachi.

Yukie: Ita-kun!!

Yukie jumps up and hugs Itachi. Itachi tried to throw her off but gave up in the end.

Sakura: This is so going to be continued.


	4. Itachi

_**Inner**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4

Memory/Dream/Flashback

A young with long snow white hair, flawless porcelain skin, and deep emerald eyes was sitting underneath a Sakura tree along with a man with crimson red hair, tan skin, and black eyes and a girl with light rose-pink hair that matched the cherry blossoms, a cross between emerald and sea-foam green eyes, and snow white skin. The girl looked like she was no older than 10 years old but she way older than that. The girl's name was Sakura, the man was named Hayate, and the woman was named Yue. Sakura was sitting on the Yue's lap while Yue was sitting on Hayate's lap who was sitting against the sakura tree.

"Mother?" asked the young girl.

"Yes" replied Yue.

"Is it true do I really have to go to live with Uncle in the human realm?"

"Unfortunately yes" replied Hayate. Both Hayate and Yue looked sad.

"Father?"

"Dear" said Yue.

"Why?"

"Because you are in grave danger." replied Yue.

"Why"

"You are the heir to the throne and so many demons, spirits, angels, and even mortals will be after you or try to kill you." said Hayate.

"And so you will be safest in the mortal realm where no one will think to look for you." said Yue.

"Oh Okay so what about you?"

"Do not worry for us we'll be okay" replied Yue."Okay"

"Yue!! Take Sakura and get out of here!" yelled Hayate as he got up. Yue quickly got up and picked up Sakura and started to leave.

"Be careful" Yue said before leaving but she was a second to late. Yue was cut off by a group of demons and vampires.

"Where do you think you're going" said one of the demons.

"Damn it" cursed Hayate.

"Give us your daughter and we'll spare your daughter" said a gorgeous man with short wavy black hair, crimson red eyes, snow white skin, and fangs. This man was known as Tsubasa, King of the Vampires.

"Tsubasa-kun?" said Sakura ever so innocent. Yue and Hayate were shocked when they heard that.

"Ah how has it been, my precious cherry blossom." said Tsubasa in a smooth sexy voice. At this Sakura blushed and came out of hiding.

"Tsubasa-kun!!" Sakura exclaimed very happily. She was about to go to him.

"No! Sakura" yelled Yue.

"Don't go near him!" yelled Hayate.

"Why?" asked Sakura not knowing what's going on.

"He wishes to hurt you" replied Yue.

"I'll do no such thing" said Tsubasa.

"Um" muttered Sakura. At the moment she didn't know what to do. She trusted Tsubasa with her life but her parents thought otherwise.

So to her this was all so very confusing. Tsubasa hoped that Sakura would come to him without a fight. Although he'll never admit it, he started to really like Sakura. While Sakura was in love with Tsubasa so she was tempted to not listen to her parents and go to him.

"I don't wish to hurt you." said Tsubasa.

"Well than leave" replied Hayate.

"Fine than, I guess we have to do this the hard way" said Tsubasa who was hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Forgive me Sakura-chan"

"Tsubasa-kun" said Sakura not knowing what was going on.

"Attack" Tsubasa reluctantly said. (a/n: first fight scene ever! So it might not be any good)

The group of demons and vampires split up into two groups. One group fought with Hayate while the other fought with Yue. One demon charged at Hayate, Hayate easily dodged and sliced of it's head thus turning the demon into dust. Ten other demons once again charged at Hayate but he easily killed them and turned them into dust. Yue on the other hand was a ninja/priestess so she used spells, incantations, and jutsus to destroy the demons. But there were too many so Hayate and Yue ultimately were killed.

"NOOOO!! Mother! Father!" yelled Sakura. Meanwhile Tsubasa went to Sakura so that they could talk. Sakura was running to her dead parent's bodies hoping that they were still alive, but Tsubasa held her back.

"Sakura-chan I'm so sorry"

"Tsubasa-kun why!"

"Just come with me" Tsubasa said while grabbing her.

"Why! Tsubasa-kun Why!" Sakura sobbed.

"Stop crying my dear cherry blossom"

"You killed my parents"

"I am so sorry, I had no choice. I didn't even knew that you were the princess"

"What" Sakura stopped crying.

"If I knew that you were the princess I wouldn't have done this"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come my innocent cherry blossom" Tsubasa stretched out his hand.

"Okay -sniff-" Sakura took Tsubasa's outstretched had unknowing that he too will disappear from her life by some unknown evil.

Memory/Dream/Flashback End

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura waking up in a sweat.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked a young man that went by the name of Sai.

"Nothing just a bad dream"

"What about"

"It how two people who very close to me died"

"Oh"

"Um, Sai?""Yes"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!!"

"Um, Ugly?"

"I'M NOT UGLY and what" Sai sweat dropped.

" Um, Do you w… want t…to go o…out …with….me?" Sai was acting like Hinata.

"Um sure"

"Really J!"

"Yep, Um dinner and a movie?"

"Sure"

"but that doesn't explain HOW YOU GOT INTO MY ROOM!!"

"At what time do you want to go"

"what about 5:00?"

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Anyway you might want to put on something a little bit more covering" Sakura was wearing short red semi-transparent nightgown that showed off her fairly large boobs.

"GET OUT!!"

"Okay see ya" Sai left. Sakura put on her usually outfit-red kimono with pink cherry blossom pattern, black obi, all her weapons, etc. She wasn't aware that someone was watching her. He hid his charka perfect so that she couldn't sense him.

"_**What about Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_**Did you already forgot about him"**_

"_Of course not!"_

"_**Wait! Who changed our clothes?"**_

"_Good question"_

"_**Maybe it was Sasuke-kun! **_-insert fan girl squeal- _**Yay!"**_

"_Stop being a pervert, and Sasuke-kun isn't the type of person to change a girl's clothes"_

"_**Aw you're no fun if it wasn't Sasuke-kun than who was it?"**_

"_Maybe Sai"_

"_**No he was acting like Hinata just asking us out there's no way that he's brave enough to do it"**_

"_True but than who?!" _The man's charka accidentally slipped and Sakura sensed him.

"Who goes there!"

"Hello, my cherry blossom" said a smooth sexy voice. The voice sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

"_Tsubasa-kun?" _though Sakura as she turned around. _"Not Tsubasa-kun, than who is it" _The man came out of the shadows. "Uchiha…Itachi"

"So you know who I am?"

"Of course, who hasn't heard of Uchiha Itachi, the famous cold-hearted murderer that killed his clan and ruined Sasuke-kun's life"

"_**Shannayo!… Wait he's hot!"**_

"_Perv"_

"Oh that's cold, my precious cherry blossom"

"You wouldn't know could even if it hit you in the face… Wait did you just call me your precious cherry blossom?" _"Tsubasa-kun"_

Sakura blushed. Itachi smirked.

"Yes"

"What do you want!" Sakura recovered her composure.

"Hn" Itachi cupped her chin in his hand and gently kissed her.

"_What the…" _Sakura was too shocked to push him off.

"_**Shannayo!! He's a damn good kisser"**_

The kiss had so much passion behind it that is shocked Sakura but is was also so gentle. Something caused Sakura to faint. Itachi than picked her up bridal style and took her with him. "Good night my dear cherry blossom" was the last thing Itachi told her. "Tsubasa-kun" Sakura muttered in her sleep. Itachi didn't know who the Tsubasa-kun guy was but he figured it was nothing important. Boy was he wrong.

Chapter 4 End

**How was that for chapter 4! If you can't tell, I based Tsubasa on Itachi. So pretty much Tsubasa is a more caring and vampire form of Itachi. And Tsubasa will be in the story. This story is gonna be one hell of a love triangle that's for sure. How was the first fight scene, it sucked didn't it. Oh well. Time for the mini-show!! And isn't Sakura lucky getting kissed by both of the Uchiha brothers. Go Sakura and no she is not a tramp in this story its just that many guys like her and she likes them. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TTTT i wish though and if i did than Sakura would kick butt, sasuke wouldn't be so emo, naruto not an idiot and dating Hinata, sakura would end up in the akatsuki and with Itachi and Sasuke would be killed by Itachi for trying to Sakura back with him and he'd also had fail into going to that stupid Orochi-chan(LOL) Deidara and Sasori would not have been killed, the akatsuki would win, so on and so forth.**

Turning Neji and Deidara into girls.

Yuki: Hi (sniff)

Ri: Hey, what's wrong?

Yuki: Itachi-kun didn't let me hug him (crying)

Ri: What did you expect?

Yuki: Well he could have been nicer

Ri: You're sounding like Tobi

Yuki: Shut (sniff) up (sniff)

Yukari: What happened?

Ri: Itachi

Yukari: Oh

Yuki: I'm leaving (sniff)

Ri: What about the show?

Yuki: Screw the show (sniff)

Yuki leaves

Shiori: Yodles people!!

Ri: Yo!

Yukari: Hey!

Shiori: Where's Yuki

Ri: well she's depressed because Itachi rejected her

Shiori: Oh okay

Yukari: I think she's gonna turn emo on us now.

Shiori: Damn Itachi

Ri: I know!!

Yukari: Know what?

Ri: how to cheer up Yuki

Shiori: Spill it!

They huddled up, Ri explained how to cheer up Yuki.

Ri: Okay break!

They split up- Ri with Yukari and Shiori by herself.

Shiori

Shiori: Dei-kun!!

Deidara: Shiori-chan, un!

Shiori: Deidara, I need your help

Deidara: on what

Shiori: well long story short- Itachi upset Yuki and now she won't do the show.

Deidara: I'll help

Shiori: Okay!

Ri & Yukari

Ri: Open up in there

Yukari: Yeah open up!

Neji: Okay, Okay… What (annoyed)

Ri: Itachi turned Yuki emo or is about to and now she won't do the show

Yukari: And we need your help with cheering her up.

Neji: No

Ri: But Neji

Neji: No

Yukari: But (puts on puppy dog face)

Ri: Neji (also puts on puppy dog face)

Neji: NO!

Ri: Oh really (evil grin)

Neji: No

Yukari: (evil grin) Is that so.

Shiori & Deidara

Shiori: Awww you look so cute!

Deidara: No way in hell am I wearing this

Deidara was wearing a long light pink summer dress

Shiori: B… But Deidara-kun (puppy dog face)

Deidara: No means NO!!

Deidara was putting on pants underneath the dress.

Shiori: Deidara!

Deidara: Uh-oh (gulp)

Shiori: You are gonna help whether you like it or not!

Deidara and Shiori got into a fight and Shiori won.

Ri Yukari and Neji

Neji: I said No

Ri/Yukari: We say yes!!

They were fighting. Ri had a dress in her hands while Yukari had make up in her's. They were exchanging punches kicks and jutsus of all kinds. They finally knocked Neji out which took like 3 hours. Ri slipped the dress over Neji's clothes while Yukari put make-up on him.

They had Neji tied up to a chair beside Deidara who was also knocked out and tied to a chair and who Yukari put make-up on. The two boys were covered in brusies.

Ri: Time to get Yuki

Yukari: YAY XD.

Shiori: I'll get her

Ri: Okay

Shiori left and came back with Yuki who was still crying

Yuki: What (sniff)

Ri: We know how to get your mind off of Itachi

Yuki: Itachiiiiiiiiii(Slumps to knees) Waaaagh (Crying) (sniff sniff)

Yukari: Baka(points to Ri), Yuki come here

Yuki: Okay (sniff)

Shiori turns on the light

Shiori: Here you go

Yuki: Wha…. (sees Deidara and Neji and starts to have a laughing spaz attack) Hahahahahahahahahahaha

Neji and Deidara woke up

Neji: What, Ri! Yukari! I'm gonna kill you two.

Deidara: Shiori-chaaaaan! Whyyyyyy! Un

Yuki: Was still laughing

Ri: Lets take a picture

Yukari pulls out a camera phone and started to take pictures, when she was done she joined the others in making fun of the 2 boys.

Yuki: This is so gonna be continued. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	5. Gone

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5

* * *

In Konoha-5:00 pm at Sakura's House.

Sai had a dozen roses for his date, Sakura.

KNOCK. KNOCK. No answer. KNOCK. KNOCK. No answer. KNOCK. KNOCK. Still no answer.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Sai who was getting worried. Sai noticed that the door was slightly open so he decided to go take a look.

"Hey, Ugly!" No answer.

"Saku-chan!?" Nothing. He went into her bedroom but he didn't find her but instead he found the gay, emo king himself- Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha" Sai said glaring.

"Who are you" replied Sasuke returning the glare.

"Sai"

"So you're the new teammate that Sakura told me about."

"What… Where is she!"

"Where is who?"

"You know, Sakura-chan"

"How am I suppose to know."

"Well she's no where to be found and you are in her room"

"I didn't kidnap her if that's what you're implying"

"Says someone who betrayed the village just to kill their older brother."

"Hn"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Hn"

"Where is Sakura-chan!"

"What is she to you"

"That is none of your concern"

"If that's true than what is with the roses?"

"If you must know, Saku-chan and I were going on a date together."

"A date?" Sasuke said with a hint of surprise in his voice. _"Did she forget about me when she said yes to the date or has she truly gotten over me?"_

"Yes"

"Hn" Sasuke was somewhat angry about this and he let it show. Sai was surprise when he saw that Sasuke couldn't help but let his angry show when heard about the date. Sai figured out that in this fight Sakura was going to be his advantage. Sai smirked.

"Its not like you were going to do anything. Hell you broke her heart." Sai said smirking.

"Shut Up!" yell Sasuke frustrated. _"I hate rivals. I never had to dealt with them when it came to females so why now? I'll just kill him" _Sasuke than lifted Sai by the collar of his shirt and activated his sharingan.

"I'm not afraid of you" Sai was positioning himself so that he could get on of his scrolls while Sasuke put a katana to Sai's throat.

"Well you should"

"Go ahead and kill me, Sakura-chan won't be happy though."

"Ergh." Sasuke was extremely angry. Sasuke let go of Sai's collar and put his katana back into its sheath. Sai only smirked more.

"So do you know what happened to Saku-chan?"

"Stop calling her that and yes"

"So…"

"Itachi kidnapped her" Sasuke said with much venom and hatred in his voice.

"So you still haven't kill the guy"

"Shut up." Sasuke grabbed his katana.

"You can't kill me not without Saku-chan hating your guts." _"Even when you're not her Saku-chan you're still saving me"_

"Whatever, I thought I told you not to call her that."

"So what are we going to do"

"We?"

"Yes, we both care for her dearly so we should work together in order to get her back."

"Yeah, should, but I'll find her by myself."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

"I'll be the one to find her."

"Hmph good luck with that." Sasuke than disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn that Sasgay-teme."**(a/n-LOL) **Sai quickly rushed to the Hokage Tower to tell Tsunade about this. When he arrived to Tsunade's office, Tsunade was asleep with her head on the desk, a bottle of sake in her left hand, a pen in her right hand, and paperwork was everywhere. Sai sweat dropped. Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune noticed Sai.

"Oh Hello, Sai-kun"

"Hello, Shizune-san"

"What are you doing here?"

"There is something urgent I need to tell Tsunade"

"What is it?"

"Sakura-chan's missing"

"What…!"

"What about Sakura-chan" said Tsunade waking up.

"She's missing"

"WHAT!!" both Tsunade and Shizune yelled at the same time.

"Sakura-chan's missing and Sasuke was at her house."

"Okay…Wait, WHAT!!" yelled Tsunade looking for some Sake. "Shizune get me some Sake!!"

"Yes ma'm"

"So Uchiha Sasuke was there?" Tsunade said turning to Sai.

"Yes and he told me that Itachi kidnapped Sakura-chan" Tsunade choked on the Sake that Shizune currently gave her.

"WHAT!!"

"Sasuke left before I was able to do anything."

"Damnit! When did you talk to Sasuke."

"About five minutes ago."

"Okay, Sai get the Rookie 9 and team Gai."

"Yes" Sai left.

"I'm going to be needing lots of Sake." Tsunade muttered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile-Sai

Sai headed to Ichiraku(SP?) to find our favorite knucklehead ninja-Naruto. Naruto was there eating probably his 5th bowl of ramen.

"Dickless!"

"Wha… oooohhhhelloosaaii (oh hello Sai)-slurp-" Naruto said with ramen is his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth close, would ya."

"Whatever"

"I need your help with finding the others"

"Okay! -big grin-"

"Okay, You'll find **(a/n I made up some of these nicknames.) **piggy(Ino), lazy ass (Shikimaru), fat butt, (Choji), butterfly (Hinata), and buggie (Shino). I'll find bushier brows (Gai), buns (Tenten), and girly man (Neji)

"Okay"

"We'll meet up at Tsunade-sama's office in 2 hours."

"Okay" They left to go find the people they were suppose to find.

2 hours later- Tsunade's office.

"You're probably wondering what all of you are doing here." asked Tsunade.

"Yeah" replied Shikamaru.

"Hey where's Sakura-chan!" asked Naruto.

"That's what you're here for." replied Tsunade.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"If you'll let me continue, Sakura is missing." continued Tsunade.

"WHAT!!" yelled everybody ,other than Sai, in unison.

"-cough- Sakura is missing." replied Tsunade.

"How!!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know it was Sai who told me." said Tsunade.

"S.. Sai-kun do you know what happened?" asked Hinata.

"Not really…" replied Sai.

"I'll tell them" said Tsunade.

"Tell us what?" asked Neji.

"That Sasuke was at Sakura's house when Sai figured out that Sakura was missing." replied Tsunade.

"WHAT!?" yelled everybody ,other than Sai, again in unison.

"Yeah and he told me before he disappeared that it was Itachi who kidnapped Sakura" replied Sai.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone once again in unison making Tsunade and Sai cover their ears.

"We gotta find her!" yelled Naruto.

"Baka" muttered Neji.**(a/n- Neji has taken Sasuke's place as Ice qu… I mean king)**

"What are going to do?" asked Tenten.

"I wish I knew." replied Tsunade.

"We should wait a while before we act." said Shikimaru.

"Yeah I agree." said Neji.

"Me too" replied Tsunade.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut it Naruto!" yelled Tsunade pounding her poor desk with her fist cracking it in half. Naruto cowered in a corner.

"I'll develop a team to go find Sakura-chan and bring her home. The team will leave in 11 days. I'll tell you the team the day after tomorrow. You are all dismissed." said Tsunade. Many hai's were heard throughout the room. They all left leaving Shizune and Tsunade alone.

"What am I going to do?" asked Tsunade to herself.

Outskirts of Konoha.

"So this is where Hime-sama lives" said a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair, blood-red eyes, tanned skin. and she wore black square glasses.

"No… was where Hime-sama lived." replied a beautiful woman with long snow-white eyes, black eyes, and white skin.

"So what happened to Nee-chan?" said a beautiful teenage girl with hot-pink hair, brilliant emerald-green eyes, and flawless porcelain skin.

"I believe that she was kidnapped by a man that goes by the name of Uchiha Itachi." said the woman with the snow-white hair.

"For what reason" asked the teen.

"I do not know other than that he does not know of her linage, I do believe ,however, that it has to do with a war that is going on here." said the woman with glasses.

"This is why I hate humans. Okay, lets see what we can find out in this stupid village." said the teen. They disappeared in blizzards of rose, lily, and orchid petals.

To Be Continue.

**

* * *

**I had reuplaod it I forgot that Kakashi, Kiba and Lee were suppose tp be missing. How was it!! Yay! Chapter 5 is done. I need help with something. I'm writing a Bleach/Naruto x-over and I need to know about some of the Soul reapers. So if you know any good Bleach websites please tell me! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! -weep-

* * *

The Attack of the Not So Handsome Green Beasts of Konoha.

Yuki: KONNICHI WA!!

Ri: Shannayo Man!

Shiori: Yodles dudes!

Yukari: Hello Peoples!

Yuki: Its only the 4 of us!

Shiori: YAY!!

Yuki: Hey pimp master

Shiori: Yes?

Yuki: How's Dei-kun

Shiori: He's doing just fine (evil smile) hehehe

Ri: Okaaay (backs up slowly)

Yukari: Yeah (also backs up slowly)

Yuki: Anyway…

Gai and Rock Lee come in

Gai: The Power of youth

Rock Lee: Hai!!

Yuki: Oh dear god no.

Gai: Hello Yuki-chan!

Yuki: Hello Gai-san.

Ri: Hi bushy brows, Gai-sensei.

Yukari: hi

Shiori: What the heck are you doing here!!

Ri: I agree just what are you doing here.

Gai/Lee: Training!

Yukari: No way

Yuki: We got a show to do.

Rock Lee: We can do the show about training!

Shiori: Heck no!

Gai: Yes! We'll do the show about Taijutsu training.

Yuki: No we won't

Gai: The power of youth

Shiori: NO GO AWAY!!

Rock Lee: Come on, please.

Yuki: Lets huddle girls

They huddled together

A few minutes later.

Yukari: Okay (sigh)

Ri: Whatever (sigh)

Shiori: Aw man… fine.

Yuki: Okay Gai-sensei we'll do it.

Rock Lee: YAY! (good guy pose)

Gai: Yosh! (good guy pose)

Yuki: (sigh) (fake smile) Okay.

They had the following schedule to train by:

1. Running

2. Weapon training

3. Punches

4. Kicks

5. Weight lifting

6. More running

7. More Taijutsu

8. So on and so forth.

They were running.

Ri: I'm exhausted

Shiori: Can I die now

Yukari: Kill me!

Yuki: I hate to run

Gai: Come On! The Power Of Youth!

Rock Lee: Yosh!

Yuki: (whispering) Time to ditch.

Ri: Okay!

Shiori: Finally

Yukari: What are waiting for?

They fell behind and when Gai and Lee weren't watching, the 4 girls left.

At a huge mansion

Yuki: I think I'm going to die

Shiori: Same here.

Yukari: I'm going to kill Gai

Ri: No Kidding

Yuki: do the honors

Shiori: Okay! This is definitely going to be continued when we actually be able to do the show!

Yuki: LOL! Bye!

Yukari: See ya!

Ri: Shannayo! Bye peoples!

Shiori: Sayonara Peeps!


	6. Akatsuki

Enjoy

Chapter 6

_**Inner**_

_Thoughts_

**Black Zetsu**

* * *

Akatsuki Base

Sakura was waking up. "Whap happened…" asked Sakura before she took in her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a room with dark red walls and carpet with black furniture. Sakura was on a black bed with red silk sheets.

"Where am I?" Sakura thought out loud.

"_**Shannayo! We got kissed by **_**the**_** Uchiha Itachi!" **_Sakura unconsciously put her hand up to lips flustered and in a daze.

"So you're awake" said a very sexy, smooth, masculine voice. The man pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Uchiha…" muttered Sakura with much venom in her voice.

"Well, Hello to you to, Cherry Blossom."

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura stayed calm and collected but her eyes showed much hatred towards the elder Uchiha. Itachi only smirked.

"That's for Leader-sama to explain." Itachi was amused. No one has treated him like this since god only knows when.

"Where am I?" Sakura kept up her emotionless mask.

"My room in the Akatsuki Base." Itachi put on his own emotionless mask.

"_**We're alone in a room with a total hottie!"**_

"_Perv…" _Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

"…" Sakura said nothing only glared at Itachi.

"Hn" Silence. Complete utter silence. You could just hear the crickets in the background. They were in a staring… no glaring contest. You could almost see electricity passing between the two. This lasted for about 20 minutes until a certain blonde interrupted.

"Itachi-san how's the newbie? Un." exclaimed a guy version of Ino barging in. He noticed the glaring going on between the two but tried to ignore it. He couldn't.

"Um, un?' Deidara didn't know what to say._ "Not another emo person."_

"Deidara-san, I guess that you'll be taking her to Leader-sama."

"Nope Un. Leader-sama said that you'll be taking her to him Un."

"Hn"

"What's your name, Un?" Deidara redirected his attention to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied in an emotionless voice.

"And I'm…"

"Deidara the clay terrorist bomber."

"Yep un."

"Hn" Sakura said in a whatever tone.

"Deidara, its time that I take Haruno-san to Leader-sama" interrupted Itachi.

"Okay, un. See you later Sakura-chan. Un"

"See ya." Deidara left.

"Come on Haruno-san."

"Hn." Sakura got up and left with Itachi. Sakura was amazed that anyone could find their way here. The place was a mansion and a huge at that.

"_**This place is HUGE!"**_

"_No kidding."_

"We're here." said Itachi making Sakura snap back to reality.

"Hn" They had arrived at two huge doors. Itachi opened one of them and motioned for Sakura to come in. There she was a greeted a person shrouded in darkness with many piercings.

"Come" ordered the figure. Sakura went in without a single sound of protest.

"Hello, Itachi-san. I glad to see that you've brought Haruno-san. Itachi-san you may leave I wish to talk to her alone."

"Hai" Itachi left.

"Now, Haruno-san" the shadow man said redirecting his attention to Sakura. Sakura was intimidated by him but she didn't show it.

"Hai?""My name is Pein but I am better known as Leader-sama. The reason I had Itachi bring you here is that I want you join the Akatsuki."

"Why"

"Because, you are the strongest konoichi in all of Konoha as well as the best medic in all the 5 countries.""So long story short you need a medic?"

"Hai"

"What's in it for me?"

"We'll leave Konoha and the Kyuubi alone."

"Hmmm"

"_**If we say yes that our friends and Konoha will be safe from both the Akatsuki and Yamazakura." **_

"_True. But we'll be betraying all of our friends."_

"_**it's the only way to keep them safe." **_Sakura sighed.

"And the sand village. Including Gaara."

"Fine we have no use for him anyway."

"Okay, I'll join."

"Good, Itachi-san come in."

"Hai Leader-sama."

"Haruno-san will be put under your care until I am positive she can be trusted."

"Hai"

"You two are dismissed."

"Hai" both Itachi and Sakura said in unison. Itachi led Sakura to his room.

"Your clothes are in the dresser and dinner will be served in an hour." Itachi was standing in the doorway.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." Itachi didn't replied as he shut door behind him when he left.

"_Time to take a shower." _Sakura sighed. Sakura took a quick shower and got dressed in her Akatsuki uniform. She left her room to find the dining room. It didn't take long for Sakura to figure out that she was lost. She was wondering around aimlessly until she laterally bumped in to Deidara. They both fell down.

"Oww, un" said Deidara rubbing his nose.

"Oh sorry, Deidara-san." said Sakura getting up.

"Its you, the newbie. Un" Deidara got up and helped Sakura up.

"Yea I sorta got lost."

"Don't worry, un. It happened to all of us whenever we were new here.""Thank kami." Sakura smiled.

"_She's pretty when she smiles Un"_

"So Deidara-san how's your nose."

"Its fine, Un. You can just call me Deidara. Un"

"Okay."

"Want me to show the way to dinner un?"

"Please."

"Okay un"

"Thanks"

"No problem un." They started to walk to the dinning room.

"Um Deidara-kun?

"yea, un?"

"Sorry about the way I treated you earlier."

"Its okay un. Its understandable. Un."

"Okay"

"Beware Konan is cooking tonight."

"Who's Konan?"

"The other girl member. un"

"Okay."

"She's a horrible cook. Un"

"Okay"

"She wanted to celebrate. Un"

"Me right?"

"Yep"

"What do you usually eat?"

"Instant stuff, nobody here knows how to cook, un"

"Its your lucky day."

"what un?""I can cook"

"really! Un that's great un." They both smiled.

"Yep"

"We're here. Un"

"We are?" They arrived at a large room with a rectangle table in the middle of it. It had 12 chairs surrounding it.

"Hello everybody un. The newbie's here un." They all looked at Sakura.

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura." Konan jumped right up to her.

"Hi my name is Konan."

"Hi I'm Kisame."

"Hello, I'm Sasori"**"She looks tasty" **said Black Zetsu. Sakura twitched somewhat. Kakuzu came up to her.

"Hello" said Kakuzu. Kakuzu tried to steal Sakura's wallet but failed miserably. Sakura had punched him to the other side of the room making everyone but Pein and Itachi snicker.

"Owie" said Kakuzu.

"That was my damn partner and I'm Hidan." said Hidan. Everybody but Sakura were like o.0.

"O.M.G." said Konan.

"WHAT." yelled Hidan.

"You actually spoke like a normal person instead of yelling." said Kakuzu.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Hidan.

"Hello pretty lady, Tobi's name is Tobi." said Tobi glomping Sakura ignoring Hidan. He made Sakura to fall over.

"Hello Tobi-kun." replied Sakura trying to get him off of her. "Get off"

"Doesn't pretty lady like Tobi?"

"Ummm. Someone help."

"Tobi-kun get off of her" said Konan getting Tobi off of Sakura. Deidara helped Sakura up.

"Sorry about that, Tobi-kun can be a little annoying." said Konan.

"a little?" muttered Deidara.

" Since that's over lets eat!." exclaimed Konan. They sat down in the following order in a clockwise way : Pein, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Tobi. They started to eat.

"This is good." said Sakura

"Amazingly." added Kisame.

"What was that." said Konan glaring at the giant shark.

"Nothing" said Kisame.

"So do you want to come to my room" said Konan directing her attention to Sakura.

"Why?"

"To talk about girl stuff."

"Sure."

"Haruno-san?" said Pein.

"Hai?"

"Since we still do not have a room prepared for you, you'll be staying with Itachi-san." replied Pein. Itachi glared at Pein.

"Fine" Sakura sighed.

"Tough break… I know you can sleepover in my room tonight." said Konan to Sakura.

"Okay!" replied Sakura.

"YAY!" exclaimed Konan. Everybody winced at her loud voice.

"Konan-san, you are starting to act like Tobi-san." said Pein.

"Oh whatever, who put a stick up your ass?" replied Konan making a few snicker.

Everybody resumed eating. A few random conversations popped up but Sakura pretty much talked to Deidara and Konan. Sakura was the first one to finished eating so she waited for Konan to finish to show Sakura the way to her room. After Konan finished the two females left for Konan's room to talk about girl stuff……..

To be continued

**

* * *

**

Yuki: Done!! There will be no more mini-shows.

**Itachi: Why?**

**Yuki Well they're not that mini anymore.**

**Itachi: That's what you get for being to detailed.**

**Yuki: Shut up anyway I am still continuing them just they are now a separate fan fic.**

**Itachi: Okay**

**Yuki: Ita-kun (puppy dog face)**

**Itachi: What. (Annoyed)**

**Yuki: Please do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Fine, Yuki does not own Naruto nor will she ever.**

**Yuki: I do wish that I own you.Itachi: (twitch) No.**

**Yuki grabs Itachi.**

**Yuki: Bye!!**

**Itachi: Hn.**


End file.
